This application corresponds to and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 with respect to Japanese Patent Application No. 11-90059 filed on Mar. 30, 1999, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention pertains to a vehicular door lock operation system for manipulating a door lock device and a vehicular door having such a vehicular door look operation system.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Print No. Hei. 7-17248 published in 1995 without examination discloses a conventional vehicular door lock operation system, while Japanese Patent Laid-open Print No. Hei. 5-201252 published in 1993 without examination discloses a conventional vehicular door, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Conventional vehicular door lock operation systems are often made up of (a) a base member secured to the interior of an outside surface of a door outer panel, (b) a door lock device positioned between the door outer panel and a door inner panel, (c) a handle rotatably mounted on the base member, and (d) a connecting member linking the handle to the opening member of the door lock device.
However, in conventional door lock operation systems, the connecting member is only connected at its opposite ends to the respective handle and the opening member, with the handle being positioned on the interior of the outside surface of the door outer panel, and the door lock device being placed between the door outer panel and the door inner panel. This results in that the allocation or positioning of the door lock device and the linkage between the handle and the opening member of the door lock device have to be accomplished through a service hole formed in the door inner panel. This configuration causes the assembly operation of the door lock operation system to become very cumbersome.
Conventional door lock devices are often provided with (a) a door outer panel constituting an outer profile of a vehicle door, (b) a door inner panel secured to an inside surface of the door outer panel, and (c) a trim secured to an inside surface of the door inner panel for constituting an inner profile of the vehicle door. Conventional door lock devices are also often fixed to an inside surface of the door inner panel, thereby being covered with the door trim.
Conventional door lock devices are also often positioned between the door inner panel and the door outer panel, indeed, simplifying the assembly operation of the door lock device. However, the connection between the handle and the opening member of the door lock device is similar to the above-mentioned door lock operation systems, in that, the assembly operation of the door lock device is still cumbersome.
Thus, a need exists to make the assembly operation of the door lock device simpler and less cumbersome.
The present invention has been developed to overcome the above-noted problems with known door lock devices.
A first aspect of the present invention provides a vehicular door lock operation system which includes:
a base member fixed on an interior surface of a door outer panel,
a handle rotatably supported on the base member and linked to an opening member of a door lock device,
a door key cylinder supported by the base member and linked to a locking member of the door lock device,
a connecting member which connects the handle and the opening member of the door lock device, and
a supporting portion positioned adjacent to the door key cylinder and supporting the connecting member.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the connecting member is supported by the supporting portion and is supported at its opposite ends by the handle and the opening member, which allows the door lock operation system to be configured as a unit, thereby establishing a simplified connection between the handle and the opening member of the door lock device.
Preferably, the supporting portion is a flange portion that is integrally formed with a rotary case of the door key cylinder.
Preferably, the flange portion has a passing-through hole through which the connecting member passes, and a seal member is positioned around the passing-through hole for establishing a fluid-tight relationship between the connecting member and the flange portion.
Preferably, the door lock device is mounted on an interior surface of a door inner panel.
Preferably, the door inner panel has a passing-through hole through which the rotary case passes, and a seal member is positioned around the passing-through hole for establishing a fluid-tight relationship between the rotary case and the door inner panel.
In addition, a second aspect of the present invention provides a vehicular door which includes:
a door outer panel,
a door inner panel secured to an interior surface of the door outer panel,
a trim secured to an interior surface of the door inner panel and constituting an inner profile of the vehicle interior,
a door lock device having an opening member and a locking member, the door lock device being secured to the interior surface of the door inner panel and being positioned between the door inner panel and the door trim, and
a door lock operation system including a handle mounted on the door outer panel and linked to the opening member of the door lock device, a door key cylinder linked to the locking member of the door lock device, a first connecting member and a second connecting member, each said first and second connecting members having first and second ends, said first end of the first connecting member being connected to the handle, said second end of the first connecting member being detachably connected to the opening member of the door lock device, said first end of the second connecting member being connected to the door key cylinder, and said second end of the second connecting member being detachably connected to the opening member of the door lock device.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, connecting the first connecting member to the handle and the opening element, and the second connecting member to the door key cylinder and the locking element, allows for the linkage of the handle and the door key cylinder to the opening element and the locking element, respectively, to be contained within the vehicle door interior. Thus, improving the assembly operation of the door lock device.
Preferably, the door inner panel has a passing-through hole through which the first connecting member and the second connecting member pass.
Preferably, the door key cylinder has a rotary case through which the first connecting member passes, wherein the rotary case passes through and is supported by a passing-through hole provided in the door inner panel.